Express this number in scientific notation. $0.0008235$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading ${8}$ : there are $3$ zeroes. If you count the leading digit ${8}$ and those zeroes, there are ${4}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;823\;5 = {8}.235 \times 10^{{-4}}$